


Whiptail Lizards and Falling Lesbians

by Babyru4



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: America and Sister America hang out in a trailer next to the english house, America is dumb and confused, Bets, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canada is sweet and cute, Coming Out, Confession, F/F, Imagine your OTP, My First Work in This Fandom, Sister America uses words like "slash" and "hon", Whiptail Lizards, first work in general lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Canada paced back and forth, his phone held up to his ear. As soon as the other line picked up, he took a deep breath and talked into the phone.“Sister Japan?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, I need you to come over to the english house. Sister America is screaming for you over here… Can you come over?”





	Whiptail Lizards and Falling Lesbians

Canada paced back and forth, his phone held up to his ear. As soon as the other line picked up, he took a deep breath and talked into the phone.

  
“Sister Japan?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, I need you to come over to the english house. Sister America is screaming for you over here… Can you come over?”

  
In about half an hour, Sister Japan was here with Japan. As they pulled up into the driveway, Sister Japan saw Sister America standing on the roof of a small trailer next to the actual english house, which was big and extravagant considering it was owned by England. America and Australia were sitting in lawn chairs, watching Sister America stomp around on the roof. Canada was standing there, trying to make sure Sister America didn’t fall off the roof. England wasn’t there, probably out working or something.  
“Sister America! What are you doing?” Sister Japan yelled as she stepped out. America looked behind him, turning back once he realized it was Sister Japan.

“Sister Japan! Just the girl I wanted to see!” Sister America yelled, “Sister Japan, I’ve had feelings for you for such a long time! It’s about time you fucking acknowledged them!”

“Wait, what?” America asked, looking at Australia.

“Called it!”Australia yelled as America handed him five dollars.

“What do you mean you’ve had feelings for me? I thought you were…” Sister Japan called, her face flushed in red.

“You thought I was straight?” Sister America asked, laughing, “Honey, why do you THINK I was so invested in gay rights and slash and femslash and everything gay? I’m as lesbian as a whiptail lizard!”

“What’s a whiptail lizard?” America called, getting no answer.

“Anyways! Sister Japan, I don’t know HOW you thought I didn’t have some massive ass crush on you! I thought it was obvious! Hell, even Australia and America made a bet on it!” Sister America pointed to Australia who nodded.

“But- Sister America, I- I have-” Sister Japan stumbled over her words.

“You… don’t have feelings for me?” Sister America asked. You could practically see her heart break and her eyes tear up behind her sunglasses. “That’s fine! I’m fine. I mean, we can still be friends, right?” She laughed weakly.

“Sister America, I have something to say…” Sister Japan fumbled with her hands.

“What is i-” Sister America started, before she began screaming because she had slipped and fell off the roof.

America immediately ran to his sister. “Oh god, Sis! Are you okay?”

“America, I just fell from a roof. What do you think?” Sister America rubbed her back, obviously aching. The back of her body started turning a bit red from bruises forming.

Sister Japan ran over and laid a hand onto Sister America’s arm.

“Ah, Sister America, I’m sorry you fell off the roof. I hope you’ll be okay!” Sister Japan hugged Sister America tightly.

“I’ll be fine, hon,” Sister America patted Japan’s back weakly.

“But, sis, you just said-”

“Shut up, America.”

“And, about what I wanted to tell you…” Sister Japan pulled away a bit, still embracing Sister America.

“Hm?” Sister America tilted her head at the other girl. Sister Japan leaned down and kissed Sister America on the lips softly.

“I love you too, Sister America.”

America was still confused as to why his sister told Sister Japan that she’d be okay despite just telling him she wasn’t, Australia paid no attention and thought about what to spend the money he earned from the bet on, Japan was on his phone in the car, and Canada cooed over how adorable his sister and her probably new girlfriend were.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy this is my first work so I hoped you liked it!! :)


End file.
